


I Don't Lose

by shadowsinthedark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperSummer2018, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsinthedark/pseuds/shadowsinthedark
Summary: Cat returns from her journey of self discovery in her yurt in the middle of nowhere to attend an award banquet. A name on the nominee list shocks her, and she finally deals with feelings she thought successfully buried long time ago. Regardless of who wins the award, Cat makes sure she doesn't lose what she considers top prize.





	I Don't Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BridgetteIrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/gifts).



> Prompt: Kara wins a prestigious journalism award Cat was also nominated for. Cat doesn't like to lose
> 
> I'm really not a smut writer, but somehow both these SuperCat prompts have gone that direction. This is only my second serious venture into writing smut so hopefully you find it alright. I don't own the characters, just the story. All mistakes are my own

 

 

 

 

Cat frowned as she skimmed the award nomination dinner invitation. It wasn't a surprise she was up for another Siegel Award, nor was the fact Lois Lane was listed. She smirked, as always, reading the list, because Lane was always listed below her. Petty as it was, she enjoyed whatever aided her digs at the other reporter. What gave her hard pause was the last name on the list, _Danvers, Kara…._ Breath stopped short, she gasped.

 

Despite her best efforts to get away from everything National City, Cat kept a close eye on Kara under the self diluted guise of making sure her protégé was living up to her expectations. In truth, her feelings for Kara had scared her wholeheartedly. Instead of diving, she fled… flew away as far as she could bear. The enigmatic blonde’s beaming face consumed her thoughts though, day and night, anytime she had more than a few minutes pause.

 

Kara hadn’t put many articles out yet, but the ones she had were moving and thought provoking. Cat had them all printed out and kept neatly in a scrapbook with her notes about the articles. She didn’t think the novice articles were worth an award nomination though. It had taken _both_ Lois and Cat years in journalism before any talk of award nomination was even hinted at

 

The media queen made a brief stop at Catco before finding herself knocking on an oversized apartment door. Cat appraised the disheveled blonde before her, bed head, a rumpled tee shirt, and microscopic shorts. Rolling her eyes, she breezed past without an invitation. “Stupid beautiful blonde superhero with legs for days and sex hair trying to usurp me! In my day we actually had to put blood, sweat, and tears in to even get a story. Now you can publish any insignificant little thing and you’re called a reporter.”

 

                        “Um, Ms. Grant?” Kara’s brain struggled to keep up with what was happening. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming out another elaborate fantasy. “You think my articles were insignificant filler fluff?” Following her former boss’s lead, Kara sat down on the opposite end of the couch, hurt drawing her face into a frown.

 

                       “I don’t think it matters anymore _what_ a pretty face puts out. The Siegel Award used to be for top female journalists who had paid their dues with everything in them, and I bet all you did was flash that ridiculous Sunny Danvers smile to get nominated.”

 

Anger started welling up in her chest. It wasn’t an emotion Kara gave much merit to often, but being human, she had less control over herself, her feelings continued to be grandiose superhero size with or without powers. Her brain still playing catch up from being so rudely awoken that she reacted before thinking, storming to her feet in indignation. “I worked incredibly hard on those articles! Do you _know_ how many times Snapper threw my work at my head or in the garbage?”

 

                      “Poor little millennial finally being told not everything she does is special.” Cat jeered, unimpressed with Kara’s anger or sob story. It’d taken her years to work up to even being handed an opportunity for the _gossip column_. Kara had been handed a prime opportunity on a silver platter, and she was complaining about having to prove herself now that she had something most people never even achieved? Scoffing, Cat raised a brow daring the woman to argue.

 

Daring to be sassy, Kara put her hands on her hips, face morphing into a look Cat had never seen before. “It still got me nominated for an award, and that kills you doesn’t it? No one actually cares anymore about another ‘how to find yourself’ piece. That’s what _Eat, Pray, Love_ is for. Every person with a blog can write that. At least the articles I put out had substance. The only reason you’re even nominated because of your name.”

 

Glaring, Cat did her best to tamp down her anger. She hadn’t just written about her journey of self discovery. The people, their views on the world and on happiness, on the modern world compared to theirs, that was where the substance in her articles were. It might not have been as moving as some of the works in her younger years, not as impactful as exposing a billionaire getting off on sexual assaults because he paid off the mayor and the police commissioner, but still important. “It was _my name_ that got you to where you are.”

 

Kara stared down the smaller blonde. “You may have earned the right for your opinion to be splashed across the newspaper, but you once told me not all opinions deserve to be heard. The world doesn’t need your opinion on yurts and mud. Your name may have opened the door for me, but _I_ worked to stay. I worked my butt off, risking my life to get some of the stories I put out. I nearly _died_ getting my latest article.”

 

                       “And your girlfriend you got all those articles off of isn’t here to kiss it all better? Did she get tired of your ridiculous whining too? Boo hoo, I got a papercut. The world is going to end.” Cat mocked, doing her best to scan her former assistant for any visible damage. Wasn’t the sun supposed to instantly heal her?

 

                      “Lena?” Kara’s brows furrowed as confusion took over anger for a moment. “Lena isn’t my girlfriend, she’s my best friend, I mean next to my sister of course.” She flopped back down to the couch ungracefully, jarring the other blonde in the process.

 

Cat shook her head in disbelief as she trailed down the expanse of leg sprawled across the grey couch. “You expect me to believe a woman like Lena never made a move, that you didn’t approach her with those ridiculous millennial heart eyes ready to do her bidding? Do you take me for a fool, Kiera?”

 

The young reporter glanced over, assessing Cat’s face. Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on. Sitting up, her whole face split into a beaming grin. “You’re jealous of Lena! Which is hilarious because she’s always going on about how I talk about you too much. I can’t wait to tell her!”

 

                    “You will not!” Cat could only imagine the scandal of such a revelation. “I am not jealous of a child. Besides, she can’t hold a candle to me.”

 

                     “That’s because this century has electricity for a light source.” Kara retorted.

 

Green eyes widened a bit before narrowing on the younger woman. Before she could think herself out of it, she launched across the space and kissed Kara, pouring all her pent up, long buried feelings into it. It only lasted a few seconds before she was pulling away, pensively searching for a response from the fellow reporter. When owlishly wide eyes only stared, she sighed and moved to stand, not wanting to show further weakness in front of Kara.

 

Kara could see the light dim in green eyes. Hating to be the cause, she launched herself across the couch, capturing plump lips against her own again. This moment was something she’d dreamt about, had long given up fantasy becoming reality, and now she couldn’t let this moment pass her by. Finding a bit of courage, she tentatively slid her tongue out, tracing the seam of Cat’s lips, pleased when they opened underneath hers. Before she knew what was happening, she was flat on the floor, groaning as the air was knocked out of her, sore ribs protesting the hardwood against her back.

 

                           “So you _are_ temporarily human. I thought that might be the case given what it took to defeat that orange hell beast, but I was sure Agent Scully had something to heal you.” Cat pushed herself up a bit, pleased to be on top of Kara. Their height difference wasn’t so glaring this way.

 

                          “Sun lamps only help so much when I blow out my powers. The first time it took James nearly dying in the elevator to bring them back.” Kara scrunched up her face and cursed herself as Cat’s face darkened, the older blonde making to move off her. She dared to grab deceptively strong biceps, stroking up and down the pale arms as she gave her best smile. “A strong surge of adrenaline helps.”

 

A brow rose as the media queen smirked, accepting the challenge. “How many orgasms does it take for a superhero to get amped up? One?” She placed a kiss on the corner of Kara’s mouth. “Two?” A kiss to the other corner. “Three?” A kiss to the button nose.

 

Groaning, Kara struggled to push them into a sitting position, Cat straddling her waist. “The world may never know at this pace. Bedroom is down the hall.”

 

The journey was littered with kisses, clothes, and heavy breathing. It was sharp bites and rough touches. Hands roamed as lips and teeth explored, both seeking out exposed flesh. Kara didn’t want to ruin the expensive clothes, knowing the tirade that would come from such an action. With her former boss pressed against the wall just outside her bedroom, she dove under the bottom of the dress, material riding up as she sought purchase on the firm globes of a pale ass while Cat kneaded heaving breasts. It was Kara who moved first though, bringing one hand around to dip past the barrier of the lace thong down into soaked folds.

 

Cursing, Cat broke their kiss, dropping her head forward onto a strong shoulder, clutching at the quivering waist, nails surely leaving crescent indents in their wake. “Fuck, Kara!” Her head launched backwards as her whole body bowed at the teasingly light attention the heroine was paying to her needy clit.

 

Reattaching her lips to her former boss, Kara continued her exploration, hissing at the sting of broken skin as she applied more pressure to the slick bud under her fingertips. When she needed to catch her breath, a startling revelation in itself, she followed her former boss’s lead and trailed her exploration down the pale river of skin, biting down where elegant neck met delicate shoulder. She expected to be scolded or for everything to end as the purple bruise bloomed, but Cat merely reached up and continued her own exploration, one hand mapping the landscape of the surprisingly sensitive breasts before her, the other following Kara’s lead and slinking beneath the band of the purple yoga pants.

 

                          “Rao, we sh-should, oh Rao!” Kara stopped breathing entirely as questing fingers delved through her own drenched folds, bypassing her clit altogether to drag a slow circle around her entrance a few times. “Bed,” she managed to gasp out as her legs threatened to help her meet the floor. Removing her hand from Cat’s underwear, she grabbed the hand down her own pants and stumbled the last few steps into her bedroom on wobbly legs.

 

                        “Are you sure?” In a rare moment of self doubt, Cat mentally ran through an endless list of why Kara wouldn’t want her, would end this once she had a moment to truly think. Nervous green eyes met darkened sapphire, fear dissipating as lips crushed into hers, bodies melded together. Strong arms locked around her thin waist, pulling her closer by her backside.

 

                        “For you, always.” Kara squeezed the globes in her hands, pleased at how hungry the tongue invading her mouth became. Backing up, Kara pulled Cat with her as she dropped onto her bed, unprepared for the rough jostling being sandwiched between two solid masses caused.

 

Cat winced as their teeth knocked, pulling back to check on the very human alien beneath her. Seeing her girl wasn’t hurt, she leaned in to place a tender kiss on swollen lips as she brushed golden locks from the shocked face. “Are you still sure? Last chance to back out.”

 

Kara knew that wasn’t true. If she asked to stop at any time she knew Cat would respect her wishes. She’d been longing and dreaming of this fantasy for years. No way she was passing on it now that the opportunity was finally here. Using her nails, Kara held eye contact as she delved once again into the ocean of the older woman’s desire. “I’m ready to dive.”

 

For the frantic way they’d started, the pace dramatically slowed down once they’d reached the bedroom. Cat began a slow mapping of her body that had Kara sure she was going to combust from frustration alone. The older blonde was never one to be swayed against her will once her mind had been set, but that hadn’t stopped Kara from begging, trying to move to direct attention where she wanted, the speed she wanted. The young heroine found equal interest in keeping things slow and exploratory, committing every fine detail to memory just in case this opportunity never came again.

 

The pair spent most the day in bed talking, making love until they were both so exhausted they needed a nap. Cat woke up curled around the younger blonde as she traced the silvery lines decorating her hips, an everlasting gift from Carter she’d never get rid of.

 

                            “Why now?”

 

Cat placed a kiss on Kara’s forehead as she mulled over how to answer. When she’d set off for National City to talk to the reporter, she hadn’t intended on being quite so naked. The long repressed, buried six feet under feelings came bleeding to the surface in a mix of concern, anger, and jealousy at the information she’d gained from Snapper. “I don’t lose.”

 

Puzzled, Kara’s brows drew together as her focus trailed up the delectable body to meet shimmering peridot. “I’m sure I’m not going to win that award, not against you or Lois anyways.”

 

                       “You didn’t even let me know you were hurt, Kara.” Cat sighed, not wanting to examine her feelings too deeply. It was enough to simply be in this moment without risking everything, revealing the long buried part of her heart to the one person who could obliterate it into space. “Then I heard you moved on. I wasn’t about to let that happen without throwing my hat in the ring”

 

                        “You haven’t exactly been reachable, and I didn’t want to distract you from discovering yourself. When you left, you made it quite clear this journey was something you needed more than me, so I let you go.” Kara curled in on herself, hating to reflect how miserable she’d been in the subsequent months after Cat first left. The last part of her mentor’s words sunk in, and her head snapped up to find a sea of turbulent green. “I never thought you’d want me like this. I’ve dreamed, but as time went on those thoughts were better left to the stars.

 

Scoffing, Cat tried to put a small bit of distance between them, her heart unable to handle hearing that she’d hurt the beautiful blonde. Before she could make a snide comment about aliens and the stars, Kara leaned in and kissed her, silencing her thoughts. Beaming, Sunny Danvers greeted her when her eyes opened again. “You’re a sickeningly sweet combination of sunshine and puppies. If I didn’t already know you weren’t from Earth I’d question where you came from.”

 

Ignoring the alien comment for now, Kara stretched a bit, rolling over onto Cat. “You’re the only person I want to be with. Whatever Snapper told you or you’ve seen online, Lena is just a good friend, but you,” she reached out to cup Cat’s face, stroking the soft skin with her thumb. “I love you, have loved you for a long time. It killed me when you left, and then she popped into my life and filled a fraction of the void in my heart. Nothing and no one is you, though.”

 

                        “I’m here now, Kara, and I don’t lose.” Cat knew during the course of their lovemaking that Kara had regained her powers, still she persisted in trying to flip their positions, beaming with pride when the younger woman followed her lead with ease.

 

Kara gently reached up and moved one of Cat’s hands over her heart. “You’ve never lost, not me, not my heart. I’m sorry if I scared you by getting hurt. It’s always going to be a risk because of who I am, but I’ll do my best to make sure you never lose me.”

 

Having enough catharsis for one day, Cat adopted a serious expression, nodding as she stared the superhero down. “I’ve already told you I don’t lose. Now, get dressed. I’m taking you shopping.”

 

                        “Shopping?” Kara sputtered and struggled to her feet, confused at the turn of events. “Why are we going shopping?”

 

Cat poked her head back into the room, discarded clothes already in hand. “I can’t just let my date to a public award ceremony show up looking like the clearance section of a thrift store.”

 

Several hours later, Cat and Kara were sitting at a table in the crowded banquet hall being stared down by several friends. Cat had chosen a stunning grey suit with a classic white button down underneath. Her heels made her nearly as tall as Kara in black flats.

 

                    “Were you playing dress up in daddy’s closet again?” Lois snorted, barging into the growing group, Clark looking the perfect eye candy right beside her.

 

Cat rolled her eyes, scoffing at the fellow journalist. “At least my suit fits me. Your dress looks like something your mother saved from childhood so you could grow into it, though I suppose since you look thirteen anyways.”

 

                   “Better thirteen than seventy.” Lois quipped back as she pulled Kara into a hug, kissing her cheek. She smirked at the spark of fire in Cat’s eyes at the affection. She smiled sweetly at Kara. “You look wonderful, darling. How’ve you been getting on?”

 

Kara blushed, smoothing her sapphire blue dress down as she glanced over at Cat. Memories of last night came flooding back, of the hours she’d spent getting on with the older blonde. “On? I- I’m not on anything.” Stammering, she adjusted her glasses before sending a glare at her former boss for snickering.

 

Alex stared between the two blondes caught between amusement and a bit scandalized. Maggie raised a dark brow, clad in her own dark suit, red tie matching the beautiful gown her girlfriend wore. “Someone has been on you, unless you fell on the vacuum.”

 

                  “Well I don’t exactly have my powers,” Kara hissed quietly, blushing at Cat’s proud smirk. Yes she had gained her powers back from the adrenaline of orgasm, but Cat had literally fucked her powers back out of her between the shower, breakfast, the dressing rooms in eight different stores, the limo on the way to the awards…. Cat certainly showed an alien worthy stamina in proving who Kara belonged to.

 

Before anyone could make further remarks, a voice boomed over the loudspeaker to take their seats so dinner could start. Kara thought Cat was going to combust when Lena took a seat on her right. Sandwiched between the two women was going to be torture, but better Lena than sandwiched between Cat and Lois. Very little was said during dinner, the tension only mounting as the presenter started the ceremony.

 

The room was full of gasps, clapping, and hushed whispers as the winner’s name was announced. Lena turned and pulled the blonde in for a hug, kissing her cheek. Lois, tight lipped, clapped loudly, but was quite shocked. Alex glared and Clark looked away sheepishly, uncertain how to respond. He had to go home with Lois after all. Cat stood and held out a hand. Nervously, Kara’s eyes darted around the room before accepting the proffered hand.Her blush only intensified as Cat pulled her close and kissed her, a sea of camera flashes capturing the moment for posterity.

 

Cat glared at Lena with a devilish smirk as her girl took the stage, a bundle of nervous energy dissipating as she offered a warm smile of encouragement. Kara looked glorious onstage accepting the award.

 

                         “How does it feel to be upstaged by your assistant?” Lois couldn’t believe what she’d just seen so she went with what she knew, and she knew Cat hated to lose. They had both lost, but losing to Kara felt less of a loss than if it had been anyone else. Compete with the House of El and you were always bound to lose.

 

                         “I don’t lose, dear.” She nodded to Kara, who was prattling on about the second article she’d written. “That’s coming home with me.”

 

Alex sputtered and choked on her drink, spraying the vodka across the table. “Excuse me? I know you did not just talk about my _sister_ that way.”

 

Maggie patter her girlfriend’s back, handing her a napkin and glaring at the attention that had been drawn. “Honey, this can’t have come as a surprise. Kara’s been pining over the ice queen for a while.” Her eyes widened as a throat cleared, glancing up she caught shrewd green eyes. “I mean-”

 

Cat waived the detective silent as she sent a challenging look to the fellow CEO. Lena merely smirked, calmly slipping her drink. She wasn’t threatened. Kara was her friend, rapidly becoming her best friend. Lena had briefly entertained the idea, but Kara had talked about her former boss so much she knew her heart was already taken. She was honestly happy for them both.

 

                        “The award or the girl?” Lois was curious, knowing the sway Cat always held over her younger cousin. Kara had longed for their relationship to be more for so long. Had something finally happened? Was that why the young blonde was sporting a dark bruise just under her ear makeup couldn’t quite hide?

 

Clark paled as the Queen of All Media gave his wife a telling look. He quickly sought out Kara, face paling as realization set in. Across the table the sound of glass shattering broke through the air as Alex looked equally shocked.

 

Cat stood up as Kara made her way back to them, the commotion of the room getting ready to leave rapidly filling their ears. She glanced around the group, beyond pleased with herself. Kara was her canary, the cream she’d proudly consumed. Not wanting to confirm anything without talking to the beaming reporter bouncing over to her sister with joy, she simply grinned and repeated what everyone had already known. “I don’t lose.”

 


End file.
